A brownout detector is a device that can be used, for example, in a computing device, to detect when supplied power to the device falls below a predetermined threshold level. Some conventional brownout detectors use a comparator to compare a power supply voltage with a bandgap reference voltage provided by a bandgap circuit. If the divided power supply voltage drops below the bandgap reference voltage, the comparator output signal can be used to indicate a brownout. The bandgap circuit can provide a temperature compensated voltage threshold, referred to as the bandgap reference voltage. The bandgap circuit may require several components including diodes, resistors, and an amplifier to generate a voltage threshold independent of temperature changes.